1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an analog buffer, and more particularly, to an analog buffer capable of accurately following an input voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the design of analog buffer, the technology of using the source follower as the analog buffer of a source driver is provided to resolve the non-uniformity of display panel caused by the variance in element characteristics of the thin film transistors (TFTs), and further downsize the data driver.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, FIG. 1A is a circuit diagram of a conventional analog buffer. FIG. 1B is a timing diagram of relevant signal simulation of the analog buffer 100 of FIG. 1A. In the analog buffer 100, the switches S1˜S3 are mutually coupled by one end to receive an input signal Vi. Referring to FIG. 1B, there are discrepancies between the voltage level of the output signal Vo and the voltage level of the input signal Vi. That is, the output voltage Vo of the analog buffer 100 can not accurately follow the input voltage Vi. Thus, how to develop an analog buffer 100 with buffer effect for enabling the output voltage Vo to accurately follow the input voltage Vi has become an imminent goal to achieve.